Desemprego nos Animes
by Onime And Teffy
Summary: nhai, naum sei escrever resumos mas, ai vai: bom, os animes foram desempregados! e agora? a sua vida depende de um trabalho, mas, perai, duas malucas trabalhando junto deles num mercado? nossa... bom, eh ler pra crer


**Nhai o Saint Seiya naum nos pertence... Infelizmente...T-T... Mas se posso pegar emprestado né? Hehehehe...

* * *

**

**DESEMPREGO NOS ANIMES – Fic By Onime And Teffy.**

Estava um lindo dia no santuário, tá, vou ser sincera, naum estava naum...

Saori: seus idiotas! Eu sou Athena! (reclamando com uns caras daí)...

Saga: e?

Quando saori percebe q alem dela estavam os 11 dorados de ouro, inclusive o saga ainda de toalha...

Saori: (de bob no cabelo) o q estah acontecendo?

Milo: (dormido em pé) despejaram a gente!

Kanon: é, só q ainda tá faltando o deba e o Kamus...

Saori: ONDE ESTAUM AKELES IMPRESTAVEIS?

(10 homens descem as escadarias com uma cama enormeeeeeee nas costas)

Homem1: pronto! (eles soltam a cama no chão)

Shaka: respondida?

Kamus: seusss (piiiiiiiiiiii) (desce xingando os caras com palavrões franceses) eu quero meus livros entenderam bem?

(um monte de livros cai em cima dos dorados).

Shura: vc e sua boca grande... (tentando naum se sufocar com os livros).

Kamus: Seu! MMMM (Shura tampa a boca de Kamus).

Mdm: Eu não quero nem saber! Eu vou entrar no Santuário! (Máscara começa a subir as escadas, mas jogam uma pedra em cima e ele sai rolando escada a baixo).

No começo da escada.

Mdm: (nariz sangrando e muito grogue) Eu... Vooou...Pra minha casa! (sobe de novo, mas dessa vez é acertador por duas megas pedras).

No começo da escada de novo.

Mdm: (sem dente e sangrando) Tá bom... Eu não sssssubo!

Shaka: Pobre máscara!

Mu: Ele tá bem!

Mdm: Olha! 10 galinhas pretas!

Mu: Ou não O.O...

Saori: Aff... Chega de palhaçada! Eu vou buscar meu báculo!

Saori sobe as escadas e encontra... Um cara vestido de Saori?

Traveco: Uiiii! Querida, dê meia volta!

Saori: AH! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO COM O MEU VESTIDO E O MEU BÁCULO?

Travesti: Seu vestido? Realmente, você ta gorda em minha filha! Agora tudo isso aqui é propriedade nossa!

Saori: Comé que é?

Travesti: Isso ai mocréia! Vocês foram despedidos! Peguem seus pertences e vão embora!

Saori: Mas o báculo é meu! (tenta agarrar o báculo)

Travesti: Não é mais! (mete o báculo na cabeça fazendo a Saori rolar as escadas e cair numa poça de lama) Além do mais baleia, esse báculo foi comprado com o dinheiro da NOSSA empresa, então é nosso! Au revoir! (vai embora).

Aiolia: mas perai, KD os pirralhos de bronze?

Traveco: ahh! Esqueci de falar, eles ñ foram despedidos! (vai embora de verdade).

Mu: naum creio...

Deba: RONCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC...

Saga e Kanon: O.O ...

Mdm: -silencio-

Aiolia: meu deus.

Shaka: nossa... 0.0...

Dohko: nhai, chega pro lado deba! (deba chega pro lado e o dohko se deita e dorme).

Milo: isso é humilhante! (já acorado).

Aiolos: naum diga!

Todos: AHHHHHHHHH! VC NUM TAVA MORTO?

Aiolos: naum...

Todos: ahh...

Shura: bom, vamos?

Kamus: temos q leva-los! (apontando p/ os dois belos adormecidos).

Dite: dê seu jeito querido! (lixando as unhas).

Saori: (com um cabo de vassoura velho) ACORDEM VAGABUNDOS! (acertando o cabo de vassoura na cabeça deles) VAMOS LOGO! (tomando sua posição de Athena).

Deba: o q eh isso? Athena dos Pobres? Hei! O q to fazendo aqui?

Milo: (desanimado) fomos despejados...

Deba: Como assim despejados?

Shaka: Fomos despedidos!

Deba: Ah! Por que? E meus direitos trabalhistas? E meu seguro desemprego?

Kanon: Nossa vc tá bem informado da parada hein!

Deba: Esqueceu que eu sou brasileiro?

Kanon: Ah ..

Deba: É... Só tem uma saída...

Todos: Qual?

Deba: Vamos para a CEMA!

Deba: Central de Emprego dos Mangás e Animes!

Saori: Eu? Numa central de emprego? AOOOONDE que eu vou!

Meia hora depois.

Deba: A fila começa aqui oh! (vê uma fila que da quatro voltas no bloco da CEMA)

Mdm: tá brincando né? (olhando o comprimento da fila)...

Deba: Não! Hj tá até pequenininha!

Kanon: pequena? Essa Fila? Nunca!

Deba: (entrando na fila) bom eu naum quero fikar desempregado!

Uma semana dps.

No começo da Fila...

Dite: (com olheiras) finalmente!

A hora q eles iam entrar a CEMA fecha...

Mdm: NÃÃÃÃÃUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM! (bate de cara no portão) x.x .

Entaum os saints seguem sem rumo pelas ruas até q trombam com outro grupo de pessoas...

Inuyasha: Seu idiota! Olha por onde anda!

Shura: ora! Cale a boca!

Kagome: SENTA! (Inuyasha dá de cara no chão) desculpe o mau comportamento dele! Eu sou Kagome Hiruguashi, esses são Miroku e Sango (apontando para um rapaz e uma moça) esse eh o shippou e a kirara (apontando para uma gata e um garotinho) e esse aqui eh o Inuyasha (apontando para o meio Youkai no chão).

Deba: bom, Eu sou o Aldebaram, pode me chamar de Deba, esses saum o Mu e o shaka (apontando pros dois) esses saum os gêmeos saga e kanon, naum me pergunte quem eh quem (apontando para os gêmeos) esses saum o Mdm, Shura e o Milo (todos acenam com um tchauzinho) esses saum o aiolos e o aiolia (apontando para os dois no canto), dohko, kamus, dite e akela eh a saori!

Miroku: (chega perto do Afrodite crente q ele é mulher) Olá Tudo bem com você?

Dite: Claro querido, e com você?

Miroku: To ótimo!

Sango: Miroku seu safado! Para de arroizar a moça!

Kanon: Moça? UHAUHAUHAUAHUHAUAHA!

Dite: Fica quieto Kanon!

Miroku: Que tal agente dá um passeio!

Dite: Claro...

(os dois vão dar um passeio XD)

Inuyasha: (se levanta) Mas que raios vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Mu: Viemos procurar emprego!

Kagome: Nós também!

Kamus: Com um tipinho desse (lança olhar gélido a Inuyasha) Não é difícil saber por que foram despedidos!

Inuyasha: Ora seu!

Kagome: Fica quieto Inuyasha!

Shippo: O tia! O tia!

Saori: Tia é a mãe!

Shippo: Minha mãe não é tão feia!

Saori: Arr... Fala logo o que você quer!

Shippo: Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Saori: Já ta perguntando...

Shippo: O seu cabelo é de verdade ou é piruca? (puxa)

Saori: AAAH! SOLTA MEU CABELO PIVETE!

Miroku: AHHH! SOCORRO! (aparece correndo)

Dite: VEM CÁ AMOR!

Miroku: SOCORRO! PROPAGANDA ENGANOSA! (corre, corre, corre e bate num carinha com o cabelo em pé).

Vegeta: ARG! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ SEU PANACA!

Dite: Miroku! Volta aqui! CRUZES! (vê Miroku do lado de Vegeta) Você me largou por uma coisa minúscula com um penteado horrível de cabelo? Seu imprestável! (bate na cara).

Miroku: Até ele me bate Y.Y.

Inuyasha: kem saum vc's?

Goku: somos os Guerreiros Z!

Mdm: e eu sou o Albert Anistiem...

Bulma: serio? Nossa, achava q ele era mais velho, mais assim é bem mais gatinho! (nesse momento sente uma mão num lugar não mto apropriado... resultado, duas marcas de mão nas bochechas do Miroku).

Bom... Apos as devidas apresentações (N/a Teffy: to com priguiza de escrever! XD) eles seguiram sem rumo até chegarem em uma empresa nova q estava procurando exatamente 26 funcionários... Os Animes desempregados correram para lá todos felizes por terem achado seu emprego...

Gerente: serão os Zeladores: Shaka, Milo, Aiolia, Titi e Inuyasha! Bom os garotos propaganda serão o dohko, a saori, o saga, o shura e o shippo. Os Caixas serão o Deba, o gohan, a sango, o kanon, a bulma, o dite, o mdm, o goku, o vegeta, o miroku, o kamus e o mu. Os fiscais serão aiolos e kagome. E essa gatinha vai ser a mascote! Ok?

Todos: sim!

Duas Vozes: PAIEEEEEEE!

Gerente/Pai: sim?

As Duas Garotas: Podemos trabalhar aqui tb? Plise!

Gerente: Um... Não sei não hein...

Meninas: Por favor! (fazem cara de anjinhos).

Gerente: Tá bom... Vocês irão supervisionar o caixa juntas... Onime, vc vai tomar conta dos zeladores, Teffy, da propaganda, ok?

As duas: YES!

Gerente: Ok... Agora comecem a trabalhar!

Onime: MUHAUAHUAHUAH! (olhar perverso).

Teffy: Hey, o povão, olha pra cá!

Todos fazem silêncio.

Teffy: Meu nome é Teffy, eu vou supervisionar os garotos propaganda e parte do caixa! E essa é a Onime! (aparece com um chicote na mão).

Onime: Hehehe... Olá... Eu vou ficar com os Zeladores e com a outra parte do caixa. (bate o chicote).

Zeladores: Glup...

Teffy: Hehehehehe! Que tal agente começar com um tour pela loja?

Saori: Ah não, eu to morrendo de cansa...

Teffy: VAMOS FAZER UM TOUR PELA LOJA SIM!

Saori: Tá... Tá... (medo).

Teffy: Todo mundo me seguindo... (sai na frente).

Onime: Depressa!

Saga: Ainda dá tempo de fugir! Vamos Kanon!

Kanon: Bora Saga!

Onime: Opa, aonde vocês vão?

Kanon: É, agente vai ao banheiro!

Onime: Aé? Então vai seguindo a fila!

Saga: Mas agente tá apertado!

Onime: AGORA! (chicoteia).

Teffy: bom, aqui é aonde vc's irão se arrumar p/ o trabalho! (aponta prum lugarzinho todo sujo e fedorento).

Dite: eu naum vou usar uniforme nenhum!

Onime: ahh! Vai sim!

Kanon: é melhor obedecer dite!

Dite: é...

Eles adentram no recinto e observam as roupas, as dos zeladores era uma blusa branca escrito "Anime's Mercado" escrito em vermelho e uma calça listrada de vermelho e branca e todo o material de limpeza... Os dos fiscais eram: um terno p/ homem e um longo vestido p/ mulher... Os dos caixas era a blusa igual ao dos zeladores e qualquer calça e a dos garotos propaganda era uma blusa de gola vermelha escrito em branco "Compre no Anime's Mercado" uma calça preta quente e varias placas... E os "escravos" por assim dizer foram se trocar...

Bulma: É, não tem um vestiário não?

Onime: Aqui É o vestiário...

Bulma: Pros homens e pras mulheres?

Onime: Tá reclamando? Vai ao banheirinho!

Bulma: Mas lá fede!

Onime: Respira com a boca!

Bulma: Isso é nojento!

Onime: VAI SE TROCAR LOGO!

Bulma: Já vou! (pra para um banheiro).

Miroku: Onde eu posso me trocar?

Teffy: Aqui mesmo...

Miroku: Eu tenho vergonha!

Teffy: Larga de ser fresco!

Miroku: Fresco é o da pintinha ali! Perto dele eu sou muito homem!

Dite: Ui bofe, pode trocar de roupa aqui, ninguém vai ficar olhando não!

Miroku: Ah! Sai daqui!

Sango: Eu me recuso a trocar de roupa aqui!

Teffy: Aff... Quer saber, vão pra essa salinha ao lado!

Kagome: Venham meninas! (as meninas saem do vestiário e vão para a salinha minúscula do lado).

Miro: Vocês não vão embora não?

Onime: Não, porque?

Gohan: Vocês vão nos ver trocar de roupa?

Teffy: Nos somos as supervisoras, esqueceu?

Shaka: Vocês vão supervisionar agente trocando roupa?

Onime: É nossa função!

Kanon: Por que vocês não vão supervisionar as meninas?

Teffy: É... Por que...

Gritos vindo da sala ao lado: AH! TARADO!

Miroku aparece todo arrebentado.

Sango: SAFADO! VOLTA AQUI!

Bulma: ESSE PERVERTIDO ESTAVA ESPIANDO AGENTE!

Dite: Que mal gosto hein...

Onime: Ah! Chega de enrolação! Circulando! Circulando! (bate o chicote).

Teffy: Vocês vão conhecer agora o local onde vão comer...

Vegeta: se for pior q isso aqui estamos ferrados!

Onime: ah! Cala a boca!

Chegando ao Refeitório...

Kagome: SOCORRO INUYASHA! UMA BARATA! AHHH! (pulando no colo do Inuyasha).

Onime: (sussurrando p/ Teffy) quem dera q fosse assim hein?

Teffy: (sussurrando de volta) aham... Hehehe...

Onime: bom, é aqui q vc's vão comer!

Shippou: mas nem cozinheira tem!

Teffy: nhai! Num se preocupe! Vc vai comer com a gente! (apertando uma das bochechas do Shippou).

Onime: aham! (toda feliz pegando ele no colo) vc é mto Kawai!

Titi: pirralho sortudo!

Kamus: e a nossa comida?

Onime: vc's vão cozinhar!

Teffy: não é possível que um bando de marmanjo não saiba cozinhar né?

Todos: ai...

Onime: e agora vamos trabalhar!

Bulma: mas, onde vamos dormir?

Teffy: aqui não é! (vestida como se fosse a praia).

E assim cada um seguiu para seu posto... na rua com os garotos propaganda...Teffy estava de Biquíni tomando sol...

Saori: q inveja!

Saga: q linda!

Teffy: vai trabalhar vagabundo!

Dohko: RONCCCCCCCC (dormindo embaixo de uma placa).

Shippou: Teffy, to cansado!

Teffy: nhai... Pode deitar um pouquinho aqui comigo! (e coloca os óculos escuros).

Junto com os zeladores... Onime estava toda feliz com seu chicote...

Onime: MUHEUHEUEHUEHUHEUH mto bem! Agora limpem o banheiro com as suas escovas de dente!

Milo: minha escova de dente? Tá doida?

Onime: agora!

Inuyasha: Me recuso! (o chicote pega na cabeça dele...).

Onime: AGORA!

Aiolia, Titi, Milo e Shaka já estavam fazendo o que ela mandava, e a muito contra gosto Inuyasha se juntou aos demais...

Nos Caixas...

Deba: Eu... Eu não entro aqui!

Dite: Precisa emagrecer bofe!

Kanon: Aff... Como se mexe nessa coisa? (espanca a máquina registradora).

Gohan: Que tal se você ligasse primeiro?

Kanon: ¬¬.

Miroku: Sangozinha meu amor, vamos ficar no mesmo caixa?

Sango: Nem morta... (bate em Miroku)

Miroku: Ai! O que eu fiz?

Sango: Nada, só pra não perder o costume!

Bulma: Os clientes estão vindo!

Os clientes das lojas começam a passar os produtos.

Mu: Olhem, tão lotando o meu caixa! (mu vê uma pilha de compras se acumulando)

Mdm: O criatura esperta aperta o botãozinho pra fazer as compras chegarem até você!

Mu: Não consigo, tá com problema! Eu vou usar telecinese!

Mu levita a comida e de trás do monte aparece uma menina meiga usando um uniforme de colegial.

Sakura: Oh! Como você fez isso .

Mu: Hehehe! Eu tenho muitas cartas nas mangas!

Sakura: AHAN! EU SABIA! Eu estava sentindo uma força forte! VOCÊ É UMA CARTA CLOW!

Mu: QUEM?

Sakura: VOCÊ MESMO! VOLTE PARA MIM CARTA CLOW!

Mu: TÁ DOIDA MENINA?

Sakura: Volte ao corpo humilde que merece! CARTA CLOW! (bate na cabeça de Mu).

Mu: Socorro!

Sakura: Volta diacho! (continua batendo na cabeça do Mu).

Shoran-li: Eu vou te ajudar Sakura! (pega a espada e fica batendo no Mu).

Enquanto isso...

No caixa 10... Deba estava tendo alguns probleminhas...

Deba: Porcaria de gaveta q naum abre.

Yusuke: o moço, vc não tá meio gordinho não?

Hiei: meio? Totalmente!

Deba: O QUEEEE?

Yusuke: ih! O kara é estressadinho!

Deba: ora! Vou terminar logo isso!

Bom. No caixa ao lado...

Kurama: vc pode passar logo as minhas compras?

Bulma: oq? A sim... Claro! Posso pedir seu telefone?

Kurama: não moça! Só termine de passar!

Bulma: pq? Não gostou de mim?

Kurama: não é bem isso...

Bulma: ora desgraçado! (pega uma metralhadora) vou te matar!

Teffy: (q estava chegando na hora) AHH! BULMA NÃO FAÇA ISSO! (tira a metralhadora das mãos dela) ele é cliente! Cliente sempre tem razão! Desculpe Sr...

Kurama: kurama...

Teffy: me desculpe Sr. Kurama, naum era a intenção dela... Onime vem cá!

Onime: (tentando desentalar o deba da caixa registradora) AGORA NÃO DÁ! Vamos lá. Deba! Comprime a barriga! (sobe no caixa e puxa Deba pelo cabelo) FORÇAAA! AHHHHHH! (cai no chão com um tufo do cabelo dele).

Onime: Aff... Vamos lá! Todos os funcionários aqui puxando! (os funcionários puxam Deba) UM! DOIS! FORÇA! AHHHH! (dessa fez Deba sai com a parte do caixa ainda presa em sua cintura e faz com que todos os funcionários cair uns sobre os outros).

Onime: SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! (sem ar) Aff... Vou descontar isso do seu salário ¬¬.

Deba: ..

Onime: Ai meu deus... Espere aqui!

Deba: Aonde a srta vai?

Onime: Falar com a Teffy... E pegar uma motocerra!

Deba: Pra que a motocerra?

Onime: Como você acha que eu vou tirar vc dai?

Onime: Diga Teffy.

Teffy: dizer oq?

Onime: Você não me chamou?

Teffy: a sim! Eh q a Bulma quase matou um cara com uma metralhadora por que ele naum queria dar o telefone dele a ela!

Onime: (pega chicote) Hey! Quem disse que pode arma no serviço? Onde está a metralhadora?

Teffy: no cofre...

Onime: Ótimo (cochicha pra Teffy) É nossa agora, muhauhauhauhau! Vamos brincar de tiro ao alvo depois?

Teffy: (cochichando de volta) mais é lógico! (falando normal) e o deba?

Onime: Ah... Eu ia te falar isso... Onde está a serra elétrica?

Teffy: serra elétrica? AH sim! Tá com velho levou embora lembra? Quase acabamos com o mercado!

Onime: Shi... Lascou, vamos ter q ligar pros bombeiros.

Teffy: nhai... Ferro... E se tentássemos arrancar com aquele "tratorzinho" q temos lá embaixo?

Onime: Boa! Vem comigo?

Teffy: claro!

Enquanto isso...

Kamus: São R$ 56,11...

Travesti: Olha só se não são os bofes de ouro!

Kamus: Arr... Mais alguma coisa senhor/senhora!

Travesti: hump... Mas esse vinho francês por favor!

Kamus: Vinho paraguaio... Isso não é francês nunca!

Travesti: Meu filho, vc está falando com um expert em vinhos! É francês sim!

Kamus: Francês o cacete! (pega a garrafa) Isso tá mais pra mande in Taiwan!

Travesti: Tá querendo discutir comigo? ISSO É UM VINHO FRANCÊS SIM!

Kamus: NÃO É NÃO PORCARIA!

Travesti: É SIM! (Dá uma baculada no Kamus).

Kamus: Ai capeta, NÃO É! (pega o vinho e estoura na cabeça do traveco) Viu só! Eu disse que o vinho não era francês! (pega o rótulo escrito "made in china!").

Teffy e onime q voltavam do porão com o tal tratorzinho, viram a cena...

As duas: AHHH! KAMUS PARAAAAAAAA!

Teffy: (segurando a mão dele) Tu tá maluco é?

Onime: (tirando o vinho dá mão dele) Acho que sim!

Teffy: Kamus! No Strees!

Kamus: (q agora voltara ao seu aspecto frio de sempre) Bah!

Travesti: (levantando do chão) escute bem seu dorado de meia tigela! ESSE VINHO É FRANCES!

Kamus: PQP JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É! É CHINES! OLHA MADE EM CHINA! CHINES!

Trvesti: EH FRANCES!

Onime: começou de novo...

Teffy: CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS!

Os dois ficam quietos e encaram a dona do berro...

Onime: Sr. o q ele está falando é verdade, esse vinho é chinês!

Teffy: aham!

Travesti: NAUM QUERO SABER O Q VC'S ACHAM! ESSE VINHO É FRANCES!

Teffy: CALA A BOCA! (quebra a garrafa na cabeça dele).

Onime: vc's podem parar de brigar?

Travesti: ORA! SUAS FISCAIS DE MEIA TIGELA! PROTEGENDO ESSE DORADINHO Q NA VERDADE É APENAS UM BRONZEADO METIDO A BESTA!

Kamus: OQUE? INSOLENTE AGORA VOCÊ VAI MORRER!

Onime: AE! TODO MUNDO PEGANDO UMA GARRAFA DE VINHO E TACANDO NO OUTRO!

E assim, a loja inteira virou uma piscina de vinho.

Onime (bêbada): Iooohou! Mais uma garrafa de... Vinho! HAHAHAHAH!

Teffy (bêbada): WIIII! Vamos brindar onime!

Onime: Vamos!

Traveco: É francês!

Kamus: Vaai... Catar... Coquinho! (chuta o traveco da loja).

Gerente/Pai: O QUE É ISSO?

Onime e Teffy escondem a garrafa atrás do corpo.

Onime/Teffy: A culpa é deles! (cada uma aponta para um lado diferente).

Gerente: A limpeza vai ficar a noite toda limpando isso daqui!

Onime: Shiiii pai... Acho que num vai dar não! (olha pro grupo de zeladores que estão quase bêbados como um gambá).

Teffy: Paiii... Fecha a loja maissssss cedoooo! Hic!

Gerente: É o jeito né... Todo mundo pra casa!

Todos os funcionários foram embora, os bêbados carregando (ou arrastando pelos pés) os que dormiram...

Na rua...

Kagome: onde vamos dormir? (arrastando o inuyasha pelos pés...).

Bulma: sei q eu não sei! (tb arrastando o Vegeta pelos pés...).

Milo: e xe invadixxemoxxx (HIC) uma caxa (HIC)?

Aiolia: eu (HIC) topo!

Então depois de todos concordarem eles seguem rumo a uma casa mto grande e espaçosa...

Aiolia, Milo e Shura: UH UH VAMU INVADI! UH UH VAMU INVADI!

Milo: exa daki tah boua!

Miroku: noxaaaaa q casaraummm.

Kagome: Miroku, vc eh o mange! fale q tem algum espirito maligno na casa!

Miroku: nhaaaaaaa... certux... (toca a campainha a porta se abre, era a serena de sailor Moon...)Moxaaaaaaaa...

Serena: sim?

Miroku: teim um expritu malignu na xua caxa xabia?

Serena: (hiper nervosa) ohhh! e vc sabe alguem q possa tirar?

Miroku: xaca xoh... eu goxtei de vc por ixu xoh teim q paxar hj a noite fora de caxa e deixar a gente aki tirandu o (HIC) expritu!

Serena: (jah com a bagagem) certo! aqui estão as chaves! (entrega as chaves ao miroku...) até! e brigada!

Kamus: Vamusss entrar...

Aiolos: Onde cada um vai dormir?

Sango: Cada um em um quarto?

Aioros: Então vamos colocar eles nos quartos...

Corredor:

Aioros: Kagome, abre a porta, por favor.

Kagome: Ok (abre).

Aioros: Lá vai, (Joga Mdm e Shura, depois fecha a porta) Vamos pro próximo!

E assim, Aioros passou um divertido fim de tarde jogando o povo dentro dos quartos...

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/a da Teffy:**

**E ai gente, Blz? kra eu e a Onime decidimos fazer uma fic (naum ONESHOT) juntas... E o resultado tá aé... Espero q vc's gostem! E espero Reviews!**

**Bjus.**

**Já né.**

**Teffy-Chan.**

**N/a da Onime:**

**Opa, Onime e Teffy aparecendo de novo, muahauhauhua! Nuss estão gostando? (mostra chicote) Espero que sim (bate chicote). Mais uma fic nossa... Só vai sar bagaceira desse troço XD Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima! Bjus! (bate o chicote pra naum perder o costume)**


End file.
